


What happens when two dads start knotting ✌

by miio218



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post retirement au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miio218/pseuds/miio218
Summary: Victuuri making Yuri try their newly knotted sweater!





	What happens when two dads start knotting ✌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/gifts).



https://www.dropbox.com/s/vbhrm0tptbyhzm5/wheniseelevi-1.png?raw=1


End file.
